The XBox 360 Dilema
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Dr. Hoshi fixes up the XBox 360 with Solid Snake, Meta Knight, and May, but it gets crazy when Pit, Banjo, Wario, and even Pikachu goof up the project! Here's to another funny oneshot fanfic!


Author's Note: Yet another one-shot I decided to do. Since people like them, I'll continue to write them. This one focuses a lot on Dr. Hoshi. I hope you all enjoy it!

Disclaimer: The Nintendo characters belong to Nintendo, Banjo belongs to Rare, Snake belongs to Konami, X-Box 360 belongs to Microsoft, and Peppy Ankylosaurus and Dr. Hoshi belongs to me.

* * *

**The X-Box 360 Dilema**

Peppy breathed in the fresh outside air, and he smiled. "Mmm...clean air."

Yoshi sighed s he approached Peppy. "I got a feelin' that you've seen TOO many Simpsons episodes."

Peppy scoffed. "Hey, I ain't just sayin' that for funny buisness. I'm a grown Ankylosaurus."

Yoshi rolled his eyes. "Yeah, and Ankylosaurus who can't even spell 'D'oh-ith'."

"HEY! I CAN SPELL...uh...what was it again?" Peppy asked, dully.

Yoshi sighed. "Nevermind. Hey Peppy, did ya know that Dr. Hoshi got an X-Box 360?"

Peppy's mouth dropped. "Really...?"

"Yep," Yoshi said, "He and the others are hooking it up to the TV now."

* * *

Inside the mansion, Dr. Hoshi andSnake were connecting the X-Box 360. It took a while to do it, so it wasn't easy.

"Oh c'mon! Connect the wires to the TV." Dr. Hoshi barked.

Snake growled. "Sorry! Yeesh! Do you have a problem or somethin'?"

Dr. Hoshi groaned. "No, I just want to connect this goddamn piece of crap game console!"

Pit came in and looked at both Snake and Dr. Hoshi. "Uh...is that the new Playstation 3?"

"NO, YOU DOLT!" Dr. Hoshi barked again, seeing as how Pit meant the X-Box 360.

Pit lowered his head as Pikachu stormed in.

"Hey, I'm not a bolt!" Pikachu angrily shouted.

Dr. Hoshi sighed."Not you, Pikachu! Argh! You see what you made me think, Pit?"

"Sorry..." Pit sulked.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Meta Knight, overhearing, asked as he came in.

Dr. Hoshi turned to Meta Knight. "Well, Meta Knight, we're connecting the new X-Box 360 to the TV, but it's not working out right." He explained.

"Let me try." Meta Knight says. He grabs his sword and cuts the drawer on which the TV is set, but it falls down to the ground.

"D'oh!" Snake groans.

Dr. Hoshi slaps his forehead. "Nice move, Meta Knight!"

Meta Knight sighed. "Sorry..."

May walked in at that moment. "Hiya guys! What are you doing?" She asked ina cheery mode.

Dr. Hoshi roled his eyes. "We're plugging the frickin' X-Box 360 into the Goddamn TV, what else do you think, May?"

May rubbed her head. "Oh, my bad." She then thought of something great."HEY! Maybe I can help!"

Dr. Hoshi gasped. "Wait, May, DON'T-"

Before he could finish, May fell on the wires, and suddenly...

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

Everyone in the Living Room were moaning on the ground as the TV fell.

"...Step...on...the...wires..." Dr. Hoshi moaned, as he fell unconcious.

May groaned as she tried to get up. "Owie...I think I split my pants..."

"Cough, cough."Meta Knight coughed.

"Urgh..." Snake groaned, as he was turned into liquid.

"Man, oh man, that was big," Pit said.

"Wowee...and I thought my thunderbolt attack was powerful..." Pikachu moaned.

Banjo came in, with his banjo in his hand. "Gu-huh! What's goin' on here?"

"Just the usual, Banjo." Dr. Hoshi replied, as he got back up.

Banjo rubbed the back of his head. "Oh. Well, I could use some help gettin' my Banjo-Tooie game out of the N64 so I can put Pokemon Stadium in."

"I'll help ya with that!" Pikachu chirped, as he walked off with Banjo.

Banjo smiled. "Oh, thanks Pikachu!"

Dr. Hoshi shrugged. "Well, back to plugging the X-Box 360." Dr. Hoshi said.

At that moment, Wario approached them.

"Wahehe!" Wario laughed. "What's-a going-a on-a?"

Dr. Hoshi gave Wario a cold stare. "Lose the accent first."

Wario coughed. "Sorry. IS THIS BETTER, YOU GNAT?"

Dr. Hoshi rolled his eyes. "I'm a dinosaur, and yes that's better. Now to answer your question, we're plugging in our new X-Box 360." He replied.

Wario jumped in surprise. "WHAAAAT? WHAT DEAD-BEAT IDIOT WOULD BUY AN X-BOX 360?"

Mario can be seen in the background with Solid Snake, who manage to get back up and is solid again. He is whistling to himself. Zero Suit Samus chuckles as she watches the group trying to plug in the X-Box 360.

"If you're gonna cry about it, then do it somehwere else." Dr. Hoshi warned.

Wario growls. "Grrr...fine." With that, Wario storms off.

"Now where was I again?" Dr. Hoshi says, scratching his head.

May walked towards Dr. Hoshi. "Plugging the frickin' X-Box 360?"

"Oh yeah. Thank you, May." Dr. Hoshi thanked, as he went back to fixing up the X-Box 360.

May smiled. "No problem."

* * *

Author's Note: Well, that's all for now, folks! I'll do another funny one-shot fanfic soon, but until then, hope you all like this! See ya next time! 


End file.
